Comfort
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Harvest Moon A New Beginning: Rod tries to comfort and cheer up Neil. Rachel led Neil on and broke his heart. She is marrying Allen. Everyone is at the wedding expect Rod and Neil.


**I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning ^_^ ****This FanFic is in Rod's Point Of View**

**Comfort**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion **

* * *

Neil is a really kind guy and he doesn't deserve to suffer through such heart break. The female farmer Rachel broke his heart into little pieces. She led Neil on purpose, used him, made him believe she actually loved him, and wanted to marry him. However she coldly dumped him two months after giving him a ring. A week later Rachel married Allen...Everyone is attending the wedding expect Neil and me. I couldn't leave Neil alone all by himself in his time of need. She crushed his heart without mercy and she even admited to doing that on purpose.

Currently Neil is holding my puppy, he is looking down, and I can tell he is depressed. He briefly looks up. I notice his tear stained cheeks and tears falling from his eyes. I sighed to myself, pulled out one bottle of wine, and walked towards him. Of course I have more than just one bottle of wine.

"Hey, Neil. I have some wine and it might help." I told him. He cuddled closer with my puppy and I heard him saying 'Animals are different from heartless humans'.

"Come on, Neil. I'm trying to comfort you and stuff." I said to him and he pets my puppy. "I never thought she would do something like that to someone."

Neil ignored me. I rolled my eyes and hugged him behind. He was startled, I chuckled, and didn't let go.

"Not all humans are heartless, Neil. Okay." I informed him and his arms are wrapped around my puppy. "Have some wine. It helps and I know for a fact wine tastes pretty good. Have you ever gotten drunk, Neil?"

"No, I have never got drunk." Neil answered in a low voice. He is looking down at my puppy and his shoulders are slumped.

"Well, We can find out what kind of drunk you are Neil." I said calmly, my arms still wrapped around, and still hugging him close to me.

"Fine." Neil stated simply and I grinned widely to myself.

"Good. Want to drunk straight from the wine bottle?" I asked while pulling my arms away from his body.

"Sure." He answered, he carefully places my puppy down, and stands up. I handed him a bottle and he sat down on his bed. I watched as Neil gulped down half the bottle. His eyes are glazed over, cheeks already flushed, and it looks like he's a light weight when it comes to drinking. Then again it's his first time drinking wine.

"How do you feel Neil?" I asked curiously.

"Floaty." He answered and gulped down the rest of the wine. "Wow."

I sat next to him on his bed. He suddenly hugs me, his eyes staring up into mine, and I smiled at him. Maybe he's a huggy drunk? Anything is better than a sad and depressed drunk.

"Hey, Rod. Is there something wrong with me? Am I ugly or something?" Neil asked me and he hiccuped. "I don't understand why she would toy with my emotions."

"Come on, Neil. You are handsome. Plus you are kind and really good with animals too. Oh and you can cook too." I informed him, he blinked his eyes, and sniffled. "You deserve someone better than her."

Neil moved his arms away from me.

"You are really really nice and cheerful, Rod. Everyone likes you." Neil said to me. He giggled and looked into my eyes. "I look so tough and stuff, but to be honest I'm not really that tough."

I remained quiet. He stood up and after a moment stumbled into my arms. Neil is on my lap. My arms around his hips and I notice Neil hips are slender..delicate. His cheeks are flushed,

"I'm not that good with people. I'm better with animals and I know how to care for all sorts of animals. From the tiny ones to the large ones. I love the wild animals too. I don't get people all that much..." Neil muttered quietly and his arms around my shoulders. "You know Rachel...She wanted to have sex with me, but I told her no and she dumped me a few days later...Rod should I have said yes even though I felt scared and nervous and unsure and frightened...and wanting to wait until the time was right...for it to be really special."

"You were right in saying no to her, Neil." I told him firmly and he nods his head. "If you don't want to do something..You should always be honest and let the other person know the truth."

"I don't think I'll find anyone." Neil commented softly and he places his head on my shoulder. "I'm too difficult and bad at dealing with people."

"Well, Neil...You have me and I don't think you are difficult at all." I informed him and smiled at him. "If people can't see how kind you are then they are the ones missing out."

I wiped his wet cheeks, grinned at him, and he blinked his eyes at me.

"You are really nice, Rod." He said in a low voice.

"Not really..I'm a bit selfish." I said calmly to him and he is still on my lap. I feel a bit hot and bothered, but I don't want the feeling to go away. Yeah, I'm a bit selfish.

"I'm sorry. You are here with me while everyone else is at...the wedding and having a good time." Neil muttered in my ear. "You can leave if you want too, Rod."

Neil started to move his way off of my lap, but I stopped him and placed my head on his shoulder. My arms still around his hips.

"Nah, I'm find being here with you and having you on my lap." I stated quietly and he yawned. "You want to sleep?"

"Not really...I feel tired, but I don't want to sleep." Neil informed me. I yawned, laid back, and rolled him underneath me. He looks confused and I smiled at him.

"Come on, Neil. You got to sleep."

"Get off, Rod. I feel too hot." Neil groaned and I grinned at him. I can tell he is starting to feel hot and bothered it's easy to tell. He is blushing, the wine is wearing off, and I looked down at him. "Off."

"Aw, Am I making you all hot and bothered." I said teasingly.

"I'm going to sleep, okay." Neil

"Alright, alright." I said while smiling and his eyes were starting to close. "Good night, Neil."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


End file.
